1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns watches and more particularly watches which are provided both with analog display members, such as hands, which are movable with respect to a dial, and a digital display means such as a liquid crystal cell, surrounded by said dial.
In certain watch designs of this type, the digital display means is of aesthetically unattractive appearance. The main object of the invention is to improve the aesthetic quality of watches of this type.
The invention also seeks to propose a watch of this type, wherein the digital display means is so arranged that it can be rendered either quite visible or substantially invisible in response to a suitable action operated by the user of the watch.